1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for at-home tooth- and mouth-cleansing using a light-providing instrument and an oral cleaning rinse containing a photosensitive agent and a material for protection against the derogatory effects of fluids and the oral cavity and to eliminate harmful bacteria in the oral cavity.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally, the prior art uses a method of light-assisted dental treatment that requires professional care and which is performed only in response to specific problems with the oral cavity, i.e. lesions, wounds, microbes, or periodontal disease. Further, the use of lasers at wavelengths less than 1500 nm creates potential hazards, for which safety precautions must be taken to protect the user. Those devices that allow for at-home self care provide for the use of lasers at lower power levels, potentially reducing the effectiveness of the cleaning process.
In addition, previous methods of light-assisted dental treatment do not provide a basic protective material to allow a photosensitizer to attach to bacteria in the oral cavity. In the prior art, photosensitizers suffer from significant degradation in effectiveness from exposure to saliva, white blood cells, and other natural defenses in the mouth. While a photosensitizer readily attaches to bacteria in a media free from these bodily defense mechanisms or other safe media, there are no proven methods that allow for effective protection of a photosensitizer from other substances located within the mouth.
Inflammatory periodontal diseases are among the most prevalent diseases among humans, and the advanced form, chronic periodontitis, is the major cause of tooth loss in adults. Methods of treating chronic periodontitis involve mechanical removal of sub-gingival plaque to eliminate the causative organisms supplemented by anti-microbial therapy. This often involves the use of blunt tools to scrape or otherwise use physical force to remove the plaque. In this manner, removal of plaque is never fully successful. There are disadvantages in the long-term use of the anti-microbial agents included in the therapy; notably, the development of resistance to the agents, rendering them clinically ineffective; and difficulties arising from disturbance of the oral microflora. Further, the development of a prophylactic cleansing method that prevents the buildup of plaque would keep periodontal diseases from setting in.
A prior patent by the inventor (Neuberger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,148) describes a laser toothbrush that is available for home treatment but only with use of a laser at a specified wavelength matched to a specified photosensitive agent. A restricted absorption spectrum reduces the effectiveness of alternative light sources to activate a photosensitive agent. These safety restrictions reduce the success of this device for home use.
Another patent by the inventor (Neuberger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,548) describes Photodynamic Therapy (PDT) with an enhanced photosensitive agent that again requires a light source at a specified wavelength to activate the photosensitive agent in the oral hygiene composition. In addition, the prior invention does not have any mechanisms for targeting and selecting out only harmful bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,793 (Wilson and Harvey) describes a method of PDT that is for sterilizing wounds or lesions in the oral cavity, designed primarily for use in an office or other medical setting, by a professional in the medical field.
Generally, the present invention provides a method for self-dental care with a light-providing dental device and a toothpaste, mouthwash, rinse, or gel that contains a photosensitive agent with a broad absorption spectrum and is safe for at- home oral use.
It is an aim of the present invention to address the need for a general hygienic oral cleaning method that has a significant destructive effect on bacteria, viruses, and other microbes, while being generally safe for self-treatment. An oral cleaning method is designed for treatment of any and all tissues, bacteria, or other substances in the oral cavity, including but not limited to the teeth, plaque, tongue, inner cheek tissue, gums, subginivival plaque, food or other residues, palate, and salivary glands.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a dental toothpaste, mouthwash, rinse, or gel, generally described as an oral hygiene composition, containing a photosensitive agent, to use in increasing the positive effects of the treatment.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide a photosensitive agent with a wide absorption spectrum.
It is still a further aim of the present invention to provide a substance in the oral hygiene composition that promotes adherence to the teeth and plaque and to insure the photosensitive agent from the derogatory effects of bloods serum, saliva, and other materials located naturally within the oral cavity to allow effective photoactivation.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide a targeting ingredient to allow the oral hygiene composition to discriminate between harmful and benign microbes and thus positively alter the microbial balance of the oral cavity.
It is yet another aim of the present invention to provide a dental device to permit the delivery of light that activates the photosensitive agent and facilitates the elimination of harmful microbes in the oral cavity.
Briefly stated, the invention provides a method and material for self-cleaning of the teeth and mouth using a source of light in the visible range in conjunction with a photosensitive oral hygiene composition possessing a broad absorption spectrum in the visible range. The invention selectively eliminates harmful bacteria by use of a photosensitive agent and a light source. The present invention involves the use of a light-providing dental device to activate a photosensitive agent and destroy harmful bacteria in the oral cavity. It prevents or deters oral diseases, inflammations, and infections.
The above, and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.